


alex & his (e)boys

by orphan_account



Category: Commentary Crew | Eboys RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life, dunno this is my first fic for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex loves his boys.James is his boyfriend, the love of his life.Will is his one (or two or three) night stand, pressing him down into bedsheets and whispering words that shouldn’t be repeated.George is his best mate. Alex figures no one knows him better than George does and if they cuddle under a blanket at 2 AM and make out during the boring parts of the film, that’s their business.They’re not polyamorous, not exactly. Alex just has a lot of love to go around.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	alex & his (e)boys

It comes to the surprise of no one that Alex can get anyone he wants. He’s bubbly, talkative, and could probably convince anyone in the club to kiss him (which he does to mixed success depending on how drunk he is). 

Alex likes to be around people. He wants to be surrounded by conversations, by feelings. Drowning in a pit of emotion is his idea of a good time. 

Alex especially likes to be around James, Will, and George. They’re all inseparable, linked together inextricably personally and professionally. 

You don’t think of Alex without the other three and Alex wouldn’t have it any other way. They’re _his_ boys. 

\-- 

Seeing the comments flurry in about the fresh hickey on his neck makes Alex smirk to himself as he remembers how it was left. 

George was bored which Alex realizes is a dangerous mood for George to be in when it comes to him. 

Alex had been up late one night, planning to go on Instagram Live. He had heard George padding around in the kitchen, but he figured he was only getting a cup of tea before retreating back to his room. 

What he didn’t expect was for the staccato knock on his door which could only indicate George was coming in. The door creaked open ever so slightly and Alex spotted George peering at him. 

“‘M’bored, Al,” George mumbled almost sleepily as he pushed himself further into the room. George’s presence was surprisingly commanding, filling in the shadowy gaps left behind by the dwindling starlight. 

“FIFA’s in the living room, mate,” Alex quipped, still closing his laptop. 

“You know what I wanna do,” George smiled then, a glint in his eye that sent a rush of heat to Alex’s abdomen. 

“Can’t leave a mark this time, James’ll kill me,” Alex warned as George crawled practically into his lap. 

“You don’t mean that,” George pretended to pout as he swallowed down any other complaints Alex might have thought up with a searing kiss. 

“Okay, maybe just one,” Alex broke away from the kiss a little more breathlessly than he would’ve liked. 

George grinned again as his teeth sunk into the juncture of Alex’s neck. 

_Yeah, _Alex thinks, _it was worth it_. 

\--

James: _hey love, _we watch_ today, right?_

Alex: _think the idea’s shite though _

James: _don’t worry we’ll just gay it up a little fans won’t even notice how terrible your idea is _

Alex: _fuck you _

James: _maybe afterwards ;)_

Seeing James in his element is Alex’s favorite thing in the whole world. He comes to life on camera, effortless in his presentation style. He’s got a certain way with words that amazes Alex every time. 

He’d claim it’s his university education and Alex would tease him for being a Tory and anyone around them could see their joking insults are tinged with love. 

Alex loves James. It’s a simple fact just like he fancies a snog with George and a night in Will’s bed. 

James doesn’t mind - never has. 

When James comes into Alex’s room to film, he notices the hickey George left the night before. 

“I can see the slut of the eboys has gotten around again,” James teases, brushing his thumb over the spot. Alex suppresses a squeak at the feeling of James pressing down and mumbles under his breath. 

“Blame George,” Alex protests, playing up the innocent role like he was born for it. 

“Don’t think you’re exactly a blushing virgin, Alex,” James laughs, but there’s no heat to his words. 

“Maybe the compilations of you guys bullying me are truer than they think,” Alex grumbles, moving to set up the mic for the video. 

“Like you could ever stay mad at me,” James’ voice is soaked with adoration and Alex melts as soon as he looks up to meet James’ gaze. 

“You’re still a dickhead,” Alex insists as he gets up on his tiptoes to kiss James. 

“Love you too,” James whispers as he wraps Alex into his arms. 

The video ends up getting filmed a good three hours later and with a noise complaint from no other than George himself. 

\-- 

Will invites him up for a movie night. Alex isn’t stupid - he knows exactly what a movie night means for he and Will. 

Alex: _going to Will’s x _

James: _without me? :(_

Alex: _you wish_

Will looks as radiant as ever framed by the setting sun outside his flat. Alex thinks it’s still unfair how Will can look good all the time. He’s just in a pair of his own joggers with a plain black shirt tossed on and Alex thinks he couldn’t look any better. 

So as soon as Will closes the door, Alex kisses him. Will kisses back almost hesitantly as he shuffles backwards into the living room. The kiss moves into something more confident as Alex slides his hands around Will’s waist. 

“Not even a ‘hello, mate’?” Will pauses to take a breath as they end up sprawled on the couch. 

“Looked good,” Alex offers, lips sinfully reddened. 

Will runs his hand through his hair which still falls into what could only be described as “artfully mussed” and Alex curses him for it. 

“No need to stroke my ego, fella,” Will almost looks embarrassed at the attention. 

“Could stroke something else,” Alex cracks as Will rolls his eyes and pulls Alex back down on top of him. 

“Can’t listen to your waffle anymore,” Will mutters and Alex finally shuts up as Will’s hands wander further down his body. 

Later that night when they’re sweaty and out of breath, Will asks as he’s pressed to Alex’s back, “George, huh?”

Alex chooses not to dignify that with a response as he huffs into the pillow next to him. 

\-- 

Alex loves his boys. 

James is his boyfriend, the love of his life. He wants to walk in the streets of London hand in hand with him forever. He couldn’t imagine being more enamored with anyone ever. 

Will is the prettiest boy he’s ever met. He’s his one (or two or three) night stand, pressing him down into bedsheets and whispering words that shouldn’t be repeated. He’s all sharp angles where James is soft curves and boundless energy where George is a quiet night in. 

George is his best mate. Alex figures no one knows him better than George does and if they cuddle under a blanket at 2 AM and make out during the boring parts of the film, that’s their business. 

They’re not polyamorous, not exactly. Alex just has a lot of love to go around. 


End file.
